


The Rightful Heir

by magpie_fngrl



Series: Tumblr AU Prompts [7]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Medieval, Anal Sex, Casual Sex, Established Relationship, Getting Together, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-25
Updated: 2018-06-10
Packaged: 2019-03-23 18:26:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13793571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magpie_fngrl/pseuds/magpie_fngrl
Summary: Prince Harry organises the resistance against the usurper, Queen Dolores, with the help of Draco, the Queen's trusted advisor.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Written as a tumblr fill to this ask: **annalimirlsblog** asked: _“… First of all I want to tell you that I really like your stories and I hope I can help you. What do you think about medieval AU? There are so many possibilities…”_
> 
> Thank you to **Blowfish_Diaries** for the speedy beta ❤ ❤

Harry gazed at the small crowd that had gathered at the back room of the Hog’s Head, separated by the main inn where the fire burned merrily and a drunken blacksmith had paid the bard to sing bawdy songs about naughty maidens and crafty stable boys. Lascivious lyrics, laughter and lute melodies drifted through the heavy door mingling with the solemn atmosphere in the stone-walled room where the people loyal to Harry sat in grim silence and waited.

With a nod from Hermione, Harry stood and addressed them. ‘I want to thank you for being here. Ever since the usurper, Queen Dolores, assassinated my uncle and took the throne from me, the rightful Heir, I’ve been hunted. Being seen with me is an offence punishable by imprisonment — or worse.’

Every face in his audience indicated they knew they were risking their lives.

 ‘Her schemes, her laws, are destroying our land. The poor are getting poorer. The ill are left untreated. Taxes have been raised…’ ‘Harry continued, his voice rising, as everyone nodded or murmured in agreement. ‘I won’t stand by and watch as she ruins the kingdom. _My_ kingdom.’

‘Here, here,’ Ron said, raising his tankard.

‘But how can _we_ fight her?’ Seamus asked, pointing at the group. ‘She’s unstoppable. Her Inquisitorial Squad is _everywhere_. She has most of the knights at her disposal and you’ve only four; the rest of us here are palace staff, servants, carpenters and—’ No one mentioned _his_ name, but he was there, insolently leaning against the stone wall.

‘And _me_ ,’ Draco drawled, examining his fingernails. ‘The Queen’s trusted advisor. It must make you quiver in your boots, doesn’t it, Finnigan?’

‘Yes, Harry — how can we trust a spoiled brat who’s—’

‘Stand down, Ronald, before you hurt yourself,’ Draco said with derision, but Harry interrupted. He knew their quarrels could escalate to the point where they reached for their swords. He also knew that Draco, although not better than Ron at duelling, was willing to cheat in order to win, which is why Harry ensured they never got to exchange blows.

‘ _Enough_. If we start fighting amongst ourselves we’re doomed.’ He exchanged a pointed glance with Ron, who sat back in his chair. Harry addressed the others. ‘A lot of you don’t trust the son of Lord Malfoy because of his connection to the usurper. But I promise you, his offer to assist our endeavour is genuine.’ He turned and glanced directly at Draco. ‘And if he betrays us, I’ll kill him myself.’

The resolve in his words seemed to reassure everyone.

‘Seamus asked a good question,’ Harry said. ‘How can we fight back? There are two ways…’ He glanced at his two best friends, who both spoke at the same time:

‘Sword fighting!’ said Ron.

‘Reading,’ said Hermione, the palace librarian.

‘Both.’ Harry looked around. ‘Some of you need to learn to handle weapons; others need to learn to read and write. Knowledge is as important as fighting. The way we will arrange it is thus: I’ll take the sword fighting class. Draco will teach the rest of you reading.’

Groans.

‘Why not Hermione? She’s the scholar,’ Seamus protested.

‘I’m no good with weapons. And,’ she coughed, ‘Ron has promised to teach me how to use a sword.’

‘Yeah, he’ll show you how to hold _his_ _sword_ alright,’ Seamus murmured audibly and some people chuckled until Hermione glared at all of them, and the laughter trailed off.

‘We’ll meet in the woods near the Wolf’s Peak in three days’ time,’ Harry said, signalling the end of their meeting, when Ron’s sister interrupted them.

‘Do we have a name? Our group of fighters, the resistance — we need an identity.’

‘Er, OK? Any ideas?’

‘Harry Potter Rightful King to the Throne’s Fighting Group,’ Colin said.

‘That’s a mouthful,’ Seamus laughed.

‘That’s what she said,’ Ron piped and everyone laughed — even Draco struggled to keep a straight face.

‘Death to Dolores Faction?’ Dean offered.

‘It might be a good idea,’ Luna said from the back, ‘not to advertise what we’re doing. In case we ever need to talk about it in public.’

I’ve a cool one,’ Ernie said. ‘ _The Death Eaters_.’

Ron snorted. ‘What‘ve _you_ been reading?’

Ernie scowled but Harry agreed with Ron. ‘Too occult. Sounds like a group prancing around in masks, doing dark deeds in exchange for immortality.’  

Draco spoke then. ‘How about the Defiant Association?’

Everyone mulled over it, but no objections came. Harry said, ‘Perfect. We can call it D.A. for short.’

 

As everyone took their leave and shut the door behind them, Harry rubbed his temples. ‘Do you think it’s madness?’

‘I do,’ Draco’s voice came from beside him, ‘but madness might be the only way out of this mess.’ He stroked Harry’s back, and Harry wrapped his arm around him and drew him close.

‘Thank you,’ he whispered. ‘Thank you for helping me.’

‘Of course,’ Draco said and kissed him. He brushed a lock of Harry’s hair back from his forehead and sighed. ‘Although I have to say it’s too revolutionary… teaching chambermaids and the gardener’s kid to read and write. Useless.’

‘Hermione insists,’ Harry said. He lowered his head to leave a trail of kisses on Draco’s neck. ‘We could’ve told them, you know. That we’re together.’

‘And have everyone doubt you because they assume your decision-making is guided by your dick? Bad idea. Besides, Ginevra harbours some affection for you, still.’

Harry sighed. ‘I told you it was before we met—’

‘You mean before you saw me relaxing in the baths and molested me?’

Harry smiled and gave Draco’s neck a gentle bite. ‘I seem to remember you enjoying it. _Oh yes, Harry_ … _faster, Harry_ …’

Draco poked him in mock indignation, and Harry laughed. He buried his face in Draco’s hair and inhaled his citrus-and-cedar scent. ‘We’d better leave. Separately.’

Draco kissed Harry. ‘See you in the forest in three days.’

 

* * *

 

The clearing at the Caves at the foot of Wolf’s Peak was the perfect location for their illicit activities. In a grove by the stream, Draco had sat down with those who needed to learn their letters: among others was Neville, the gardener’s son; Colin, Harry’s servant; Lavender, the chambermaid; and, to his distress, Seamus, who as a man-at-arms’ apprentice was well-versed in the art of holding a sword, but not in the art of holding a quill.

Harry had shown the rest of them the first basic rule of sword fighting, which was to parry an advance. He and Dean demonstrated types of advances and how to deflect them, and then the group split in twos or threes while Harry and his knights (Ernie, Dean, Ron, Susan) supervised and assisted.

An hour later, pleased with the progress of his students, Harry allowed himself a moment to gaze at Draco as he corrected Seamus’s wrong answer with ill-concealed glee. Draco’s hair shone in the slanting light, creating a halo around his head. He must have sensed Harry watching, because he turned and sent Harry a small smile; secret, just for the two of them.

Harry smiled back, holding his gaze for a moment before returning to the practice duels. Ron and Hermione stood at the edge of the clearing where Ron demonstrated a front guard — as always Hermione was the most advanced of the group — and she copied his movements in the precise, meticulous way she applied to everything. Next to them, Dean was showing one of the textile merchant’s daughters how to use her feet for balance, while her twin observed closely. Ginny, handy with a sword since she was young, dueled with Cho, the Ambassador’s daughter, and Cho fought back, her long hair tied in a high bun, her forehead gathering beads of sweat.

‘Take it easy, Ginny,’ Harry called. ‘Even wooden practice swords can cause damage.’

‘She can take it,’ Ginny smiled at Cho, her cheeks flushing as she spoke. ‘She’s a fast learner. But I’ll be careful.’

Cho beamed. ‘Do your worst, Ginevra.’

Ginny smiled wickedly and raised her sword. Harry left them to it and corrected Luna’s hold. ‘This isn’t a scalpel,’ he reminded her of her healer training. ‘Put some thrust in it.’

Harry watched Luna sparring with her partner, a wine merchant’s daughter if memory served, who seemed particularly reluctant to fight back. Harry switched them up with Ron and Hermione — ignoring Ron’s scowls — and had Luna partner with him, feeling Hermione would be a better match for this girl...  Marion? Morgana? His memory failed him. He’d ask Draco for her name later.

After two long hours, as dusk fell creating long shadows on the grass and the birds called the night in, it was time to leave. The women changed in the cave out of their fighting gear and into their normal dresses, and everyone left in twos or threes. Harry sat in the cave mouth with Ron and Hermione, discussing the first day’s training, while Draco disappeared down the back of the caves.

‘I can bring some more parchment tomorrow,’ Hermione said. ‘And books so they can practice reading at home. No one’s going to miss some of the old tomes.’ She glanced at the shadows in the cave behind them and lowered her voice. ‘Despite his personal shortcomings, I’m impressed that Draco taught them half the alphabet in one lesson.’

Ron snorted. ‘Difficult job.’

Harry ignored his taunt. ‘Intelligence says that Queen Dolores has got wind of our project. Do we know if anyone talked?’

Ron’s eyes widened. ‘Queen Dolores _knows_?’

‘Suspects,’ Harry corrected.

‘And you wonder _who_ talked? Are you being stupid on purpose?’ Ron raised his voice. He pointed a finger at the back of the cave. ‘He could bring an army here to capture you and your “project”!’

‘He won’t. Draco won’t.’ Harry stood, indicating the conversation was over, but Ron wouldn’t let it go.

‘You’re playing with fire and endangering _all of us_ by trusting him.’

‘Ron’s right,’ Hermione said. ‘If there’s a reason you trust him, we should know.’

Harry stared at the forest ahead. It’d gone dark now, emptying of colour but filling with sound. Bugs and critters chirped in the undergrowth and birds cawed to one another. ‘I can’t tell you. But _he_ ’s the one who brought me the news that Queen Dolores is aware that something is brewing. Draco _spies_ for us.’

Ron didn’t seem convinced. ‘If he’s playing you, Harry, we’ll all end up dead.’ Hermione tugged him away and they disappeared through the trees.

‘They’ll never trust me, you know,’ a silky voice said behind Harry. Two arms circled Harry’s waist and Harry felt Draco’s breath on his cheek as he tugged Harry close. ‘They’ll always suspect.’ He kissed Harry’s neck and whispered in his ear, ‘Come. I found something.’

Draco took Harry’s hand, a torch in the other, and led him to the back. The narrow cave led to what seemed like a dead end, but Draco slid inside an opening that barely fit one person. If Harry hadn’t seen Draco slip inside the crack in the wall, he’d have no idea a passage existed behind it.

Ten steps later, the narrow passage opened to a cathedral-tall cave. ‘It’s dry,’ Draco said, ‘and airy. Hard to find. We can store things: weapons, dry food, clothing. There might come a time when the Queen discovers who the renegades are. We need a hideout.’

The torch light played on Draco’s face, illuminating his cheekbones and the soft curve of his mouth. Harry’s longing for Draco sometimes made it hard to breathe, a fist squeezing his lungs. He kissed him, letting his mouth linger on Draco’s as he spoke. ‘You think of everything. But let’s not share it with anyone else yet — not until we figure out who spoke to her.’

Draco placed the torch down, cupped Harry’s face and kissed him. He rubbed his hardening cock against Harry’s thigh in slow, circular movements, spreading wildfire through Harry’s veins. ‘For now the cave can be used for different purposes,’ Draco murmured.

Harry smiled and threw his cloak on the ground as a blanket before pulling Draco on it. He slipped a hand inside Draco’s breeches, palming his hot pulsing cock. ‘What different purposes?’

Draco grinned and proceeded to show him in excruciating detail.

 

* * *

 

Lessons had been going on splendidly for a month and Harry dared to feel hope, which was precisely when everything was shot to hell.

‘Real swords are heavy,’ he told the group. ‘That’s why we’ve asked you all to practice lifting weights…’

‘I’ve been lifting my father’s crates,’ Parvati piped.

‘Heavy historical tomes, three at a time,’ Hermione offered, and Ron smiled proudly at her.

‘Excellent. Well, today you’ll practice handling a real sword. I need you to be careful. _Ginny_ ,’ Harry accompanied her name with a warning glance and she saluted him. ‘If anyone gets hurt, Luna is a healer’s apprentice and she can help. But try not to take anyone’s head off. Luna can’t help with that.’

The group chuckled. ‘Alright then, off you go. Luna, I want you to supervise Neville today; he’s finished his reading course.’

‘I know how to use a sword,’ Neville objected just as he fumbled and dropped it.

‘Still—’ But Harry didn’t have the time to say anything else, because the look-out they’d assigned, Dobby the kitchen boy had emerged from the trees, running full speed. He reached Harry and stopped, placing his hands on his knees and panting heavily. When he found breath, Dobby said, ‘They’re coming. The Inquisitorial Squad.’

Everyone froze. Harry exchanged a glance with Draco who’d risen and was striding towards Harry. ‘The cave,’ he told Harry. ‘She doesn’t know about the cave.’

 _Unless_ you _told her_ , the voice of suspicion spoke in Harry’s mind, sounding just like Ron. _If she knows, her knights will find us all nice and corralled inside it._

It’d finally come down to this: trust Draco or not. Harry gazed in his eyes and made a split-second decision, praying his faith in Draco wasn’t misplaced. ‘Inside the cave, everyone. There’s a place we can hide.’

They all ran inside, Draco leading them to the secret opening. Harry was the last one to enter the cave. In whispers, he ordered everyone to stand far back and not light any torches. ‘Mind the boxes,’ he said when someone stumbled in the darkness. ‘Ernie, make sure they make no noise.’

Ron, Susan and Draco remained by the entrance.

‘I had no idea this cave existed,’ Susan whispered. ‘Does anyone else know about it?’

‘Just me and Draco,’ Harry said.

Ron flinched. ‘You’d better not have led us into a trap,’ he hissed at Draco.

‘I haven’t,’ Draco replied, tight lipped, ‘but if you continue making a racket, they’ll be upon us in minutes.’

Ron shut up just as voices echoed from the cave mouth. ‘I’ve been here before.’ Harry recognised Knight Vincent’s voice. ‘It’s a dead-end.’

‘Well, they can’t have vanished,’ Knight Greg said. ‘The snitch said they meet in this clearing out here. And she was right — I saw a couple of wooden swords on the ground.’

‘Might be someone warned them,’ Vince continued. They were standing right in front of the secret opening that led to the cave, and Harry prayed they wouldn’t realise it led to a passage.

‘If it were me,’ a cold voice said from the cave’s entrance, ‘I’d have a lookout. They’d have seen us coming, no doubt. I warned you against riding here so openly. ’

‘They can’t have gone far, Theo,’ Vince said. ‘They’re probably hiding in the forest or making their way to town as we speak.’

‘Well, let’s go and find them then,’ Knight Theo said. ‘Our Queen won’t be happy if Marietta’s information was for nothing. She paid good money for it.’

Footsteps sounded towards the exit and the voices faded. It grew quiet. Harry could hear his breathing in the hollow silence. In the dark, he’d been holding Draco’s hand, which had squeezed his own throughout the knights’ exchange.

‘I’ll go see if they’ve really left,’ Harry said.

‘I’ll come with you,’ Ron said.

‘Ron…’ Harry didn’t want to lead him to a possible ambush.

‘Always by your side, sire; haven’t you learned it yet?’

Harry smiled even thought Ron couldn’t see it in the pitch dark. ‘Well, come on then.’ With a last brush of his thumb on Draco’s hand, Harry and Ron stalked out of the cave and into the forest.

After several minutes of search in the nearby area, Harry and Ron returned to announce that the knights had left, probably seeking them out on the path to town. No one had lingered, hidden in bushes, waiting to attack them.

‘This is the D.A.’s hideout.’ Harry lifted the torch Ernie had lit in his absence and illuminated the dark space and the boxes. ‘We’ve dry food — not a lot — and weapons and bedding. If anyone believes they’re suspected in any way and needs to flee, they can take refuge here. There’s a stream of water right outside.’

Harry sat on a box as everyone was making their way out, hushed and somber and shaken. The brush with the Queen’s Inquisitorial Squad had highlighted the significance of what they were doing but also the consequences. It’d stopped being a game. Cho shook with tears, since she’d brought Marietta to the group believing that her friend shared her feelings about the new sovereign. ‘I knew her parents had financial troubles, but…’ she sniffled.

Ginny wrapped her arm around Cho’s waist. ‘I’ll walk you home.’ Turning to Harry, she nodded to say ‘I’ll handle this’, which was great, because the last thing Harry needed right now was to deal with a crying girl.

What he needed was this: he and Draco alone in the cave, a single torch flickering, Draco grabbing Harry and kissing him hard. ‘Thank you for trusting me,’ Draco said, his eyes burning. His voice came out in more emotion that Harry’d ever heard before.

Harry kissed him back. He hadn’t realised he’d still harboured a smidge of suspicion for Draco until that moment in the woods, but now a weight had been lifted off Harry’s shoulders, leaving him elated.

And horny. Harry dragged them both to the one of the mattresses they’d brought, ostensibly for people needing to sleep there, and flopped on his back. He looked up at Draco looming over him, backlit by the torch. ‘I didn’t actually think you were out to destroy me,’ Harry said, not entirely truthfully, removing his tunic and tugging his breeches off.

Draco crouched and trailed a long digit along Harry’s naked thigh, a dangerous smile on his face. ‘Oh, I’m going to destroy you alright.’

 

* * *

 

‘I’m sure I left my dagger here, Hermione,’ a voice sounded, coming closer. ‘It was dark and I must’ve—

Ron froze at the entrance to the cave with a torch in his hands, staring at a sweaty and very naked Harry riding a sweaty and very naked Draco.

‘Might wanna come back later for your dagger,’ Harry panted and Draco sniggered from below him, which made his cock vibrate inside Harry. Harry couldn’t help letting out a gasp of pleasure.

His face grimacing in abject horror, Ron stepped back in the narrow passage. ‘My eyes, Hermione, my eyes!’ But Harry didn’t hear what she replied, as he linked his hand with Draco’s and resumed fucking him with complete abandon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was the original story I wrote for the ask. The next chapter is a prequel where we see how Harry and Draco met :)


	2. Six Months Before

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm doing a thing on tumblr where I asked people to prompt me **[Before During After drabbles](http://magpiefngrl.tumblr.com/post/174033904500/before-during-after-drabbles)**. An anon asked for: [Before + The Rightful Heir](http://magpiefngrl.tumblr.com/post/174761128012/well-just-in-case-everyone-else-has-assumed). The "drabble" turned into 2k, as my drabbles are wont to do :))

Harry heard almost nothing of Minerva’s report about the border controls because he’d been concentrating on hating Dolores during the entire meeting.

Adorned in her customary pink diamonds, Dolores simpered from the other end of the council table, seemingly oblivious to Harry’s glares. He wished he didn’t need her on the council, but after the civil war that had destroyed Riddle and restored Harry’s uncle to the throne, their army had suffered great losses. Dolores had chosen to stay out of the hostilities, siding with no one, and as a result the vassals she commanded could now outnumber the nation’s army. Offering her a seat in the council had seemed a small price to pay to bring her over to their side, but lately Harry had misgivings as to how wise that decision had been.

‘Is this a worthwhile expense of funds and manpower?’ Dolores asked, startling Harry. She must have paid more attention to Minerva’s report than Harry did.

Minerva pursed her thin lips. ‘Isn’t it?’ She stared at Dolores, who stared back at her, still wearing her infuriatingly saccharine expression.

‘I simply think it’s unwise to leave the city unguarded, especially with the precarious state of the king’s health…’

A shiver ran down Harry’s spine. His uncle’s death meant Harry would become King. He dreaded it and longed for it at the same time. Ailing kings made a kingdom restless. At least, when he was crowned, he’d have the authority to shut down Dolores’s schemes.

The meeting adjourned, Harry waited until everyone had filed out, tension wound tight around his muscles. ‘Where’s Ron?’ he asked Susan.

‘At the library. Er, looking for a book to read.’ She stifled a laugh, and Harry couldn’t help smiling in return. Ron could be awkward when courting. The knights had several bets going on as to when and _if_ he’d succeed in bedding the librarian.

‘I’ll head to the bathhouse,’ he told Susan. ‘You go round the rest of the knights. I need to speak to everyone.’

Ensuring the support of his knights was imperative, but first, Harry needed to relax. As Dolores had taken her leave, there had been something in her eyes that had troubled him. Harry rubbed his face. He couldn’t let his worries consume him. Stress was the worst advisor, the palace librarian once told him, and Harry knew to trust Hermione.

 

The bath attendants bowed deeply when Harry arrived with two palace guards. ‘The private room for you, Your Grace?’

Being alone with his thoughts wasn’t what Harry needed. What he needed was the kind of _distraction_ a man usually found in bathhouses.

The attendants bowed again and led him to one of the rooms reserved exclusively for the upper echelon of society. Harry undressed and entered the steamy space. It was empty but for one person: an unknown young man, lounging naked on the tiles, eyes shut as the thermal spring’s water steamed around his fair skin. Long fingers trailed in the water of the pool. Startling white hair curled around his face from the steam.

Harry had never been attracted to anyone faster in his life.

Turning to his guards, he stationed them outside. ‘Don’t let anyone else come in.’

If the man heard him, he didn’t indicate it. He opened his eyes when Harry splashed in the water, and cast a look at him; a look which became longer and… promising.

Harry returned the look. The itch he’d been feeling under his skin all day, the undercurrent of tension in the council, the sharpened knives he could sense behind Dolores’s unflappable expression, his uncle’s sudden deterioration, all of these worries suffocated him, seeking desperately an outlet.

The man rose gracefully from his prone position and slid in the shallow pool. He didn’t look like one of those vain, spoiled aristocrats Harry had grown up around; men who feasted and hunted and fucked and demanded, while never picking up a sword to defend their country. Neither did he look like a knight — which was a good thing. Harry wasn’t allowed to fuck his knights, but he very much wanted to fuck this man.

‘You must be the heir I’ve heard so much about,’ said the man, nodding at Harry’s famous scar from a childhood assassination attempt. His accent indicated he wasn’t from these parts, but that was to be expected. Harry would’ve noticed him if he'd been from these parts.

‘Harry,’ he introduced himself. ‘And you are?’

‘Draco, son of Lord Malfoy.’

 Harry had never been good at memorising the names of distant nobility; he had Hermione for that. ‘New to the capital? Are you here on business or pleasure?’

‘Business.’ Draco’s smile changed, became positively leering. ‘But I wouldn’t say no to pleasure.’

His words travelled to Harry’s groin, stirring it into action. He slid closer to the man. ‘And what is it you like doing for pleasure? Theatre, dancing, hunting?’

Draco glided closer too. ‘Theatre, not so much. Hunting, yes. Horse riding, very much so.’ He paused and licked his lips. ‘I like… riding.’

Harry had never been this captivated in his whole life. Who _was_ this man and why hadn’t Harry met him before? He felt bursting with the need to lose himself in someone else, in mindless pleasure, and this man intrigued him and excited him like no one else had in a long time.

‘I can arrange for you to go… riding,’ Harry said, giving his cock a leisurely tug, wanting to make his meaning clear. Draco’s eyes followed the movement and stayed there. The flush on his face spread to his neck.

‘The _pleasure_ of my subjects is my first priority,’ Harry said again, voice low over the murmur of the water. He stroked his cock faster, feeling the thrill of arousal spread to his toes. He thought he’d come just by looking at this man, at his long legs, the sparse golden fuzz on his chest, his pert nipples inviting Harry to suck and lick them. The thought made him groan.

Draco lifted his eyes and gave him a predatory smile. His skin, pink from the heat and from arousal, glowed in the faint light coming from the high windows. He waded up to Harry, pressing him against the edge of the bath. Lips brushing Harry’s ear, he whispered, ‘I commend your dedication to your nation.’

Harry wasn’t famed for his patience. In fact, he was famous for the very opposite. True to himself, he wasted no time in hauling Draco to him and capturing his mouth. Draco moaned, lips opening to slide an eager tongue inside Harry’s mouth. The restlessness plaguing Harry these weeks dissolved in the bliss from Draco’s sinful tongue and from his clever fingers on Harry’s cock. The water lapped gently as they rocked against each other, hands and mouths hungry and exploring.

Harry’s exploration brought him to grasp Draco’s arse. It felt lovely and firm in his hands and he squeezed it before he slipped a finger between Draco’s cheeks.

‘You promised me riding,’ Draco gasped against his neck, teeth grazing Harry’s skin.

‘I did, didn’t I?’ Harry laughed, a carefree sound he hadn’t let out in a while. He fumbled for the oil the bath attendants always left within reach. Slicking his fingers, he pressed the tip of one against Draco’s arse and poked inside until it could slide with ease.

‘That’s it, Harry,’ Draco said, wrapping his legs around Harry’s waist. He held on Harry’s neck with one hand; the other stroked his own cock. ‘I had no idea the capital had so many — _oooh,_ that’s it — things to offer to a visitor.’

‘We’re _very_ hospitable.’ Harry pressed a second finger inside, and Draco gasped and squirmed, his arms bruising against Harry’s neck; but Harry held him tight and drove his fingers deeper. Sensations assaulted Harry and he gratefully lost himself in them: the herb and lemon smells of the baths, the heat of the water and the weight of Draco’s body, the taste on his tongue as he licked drops of water from Draco’s sweet skin, the sounds Draco made as Harry prepared him and then entered him. The tight, delicious fit of his cock inside Draco. The lust-blown grey eyes gazing at Harry, his parted lips inviting more kisses. Harry thrust his cock harder inside Draco at the same time he slid his tongue inside his mouth. He wanted more _penetration_ ; to burrow inside this man and wring out every last bit of pleasure he could for both of them.

Every nerve tingled at the torturous and exquisite friction. Delirious with desire, Harry clung to Draco as he fucked him and gave him kisses like bruises. Draco kissed back as viciously, as urgently, pausing for brief moments to pant and demand _harderfastermoregivememore_ before they devoured each other again. Holding on to an edge of sanity, Harry angled his hips, wanting Draco to come first, and when Draco did, ropes of come landing on Harry’s stomach and drifting in the water, Harry bit his shoulder and fucked him hard until he spilled inside him.

 _Well_. This was — this was _something_. Harry’s vision had gone shaky in those last moments. He caught his breath, supporting Draco’s boneless weight as he draped himself on Harry. The water in the pool rippled gently again. The room took shape; dim and warm, a shaft of light piercing the pool’s water, curls of steam blurring the design of the tiles. Harry tried to get his head around what had happened. Trysts like this usually took place in the discreet alcoves lined along the back wall, behind screens; silent, sly handjobs, not explosive, mind-blowing fucking in the pool.

Draco stirred on his chest and murmured something about being unable to ride a horse for the next week.

‘How long are you staying in the capital?’ Harry asked. He wouldn’t say no to having another go with this man.

Draco stretched like a cat. His smile was as wicked as before, but there was something new in his eyes, something Harry couldn’t figure out. Almost like regret. It was odd. ‘Depends on your hospitality,’ he said, but the playfulness fell short. It didn’t feel like an invitation for more.

‘I’m around,’ Harry said, stupidly.

Draco smiled. He left a peck on Harry’s cheek, a startling gesture of affection, and rose out of the pool. On the way to the changing rooms, he paused. ‘I might be around, too,’ he said, in the same complicated tone.

Harry had no idea what to make of it. He rose from the water himself and lay on the tiles for some time, inhaling the calming herb incense and getting his pulse under control. In the end, as he left the bathhouse, he decided to keep the memory of the great sex and focus on his real problems: his kingdoms and his suspicions that some of his knights weren’t firmly on his side.

 

Early in the morning he was roused from sleep by Ron. ‘It’s the king,’ he said, and Harry hurried in his uncle’s chambers moments before he breathed his last. Swallowing his grief, Harry issued instructions to the staff for the mourning period and called an emergency council where everything he’d feared came crashing on him.

‘I have the signatures of the majority of the council on this declaration,’ Dolores informed him sweetly, ‘as well as the support of almost the entire court. They see you as unfit to be king. They all _insist_ I take the throne. I am a distant relation to Albus after all.’

Harry’s anger blazed in his veins, which was why he didn’t notice the fair head behind Dolores immediately; not until the man moved to the front. The incandescent rage turned into ice when Harry met Draco’s eyes.

‘Oh, Prince — excuse me, _former_ Prince Harry, let me introduce my youngest cousin and new advisor, Draco Malfoy.’

‘We’ve met,’ Draco had the audacity to drawl, eyes glinting like a shark’s, and Harry lost his temper. He walked up to Draco and punched him, spit at Dolores’s feet, and strode right out of the palace, gathering the knights loyal to him.

The resistance had just begun.

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hello at [tumblr](http://magpiefngrl.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
